1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a charging device and, in particular, to a charging device for a battery for a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the amount of power consumed by a charging device for the battery in a plug-in electric vehicle.
2. Background
Many different types of devices have batteries that are rechargeable. For example, devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), hybrid vehicles, plug-in electric vehicles (PEVs), and other types of devices may have batteries that are rechargeable. The battery for one of these types of devices may be charged by plugging the device into an electrical outlet that is electrically connected to a power source.
As one illustrative example, a plug-in electric vehicle may be plugged into an electrical outlet at a residence to charge a battery for the plug-in electric vehicle. A plug-in electric vehicle may require a greater amount of power than other types of rechargeable devices being used at the residence. As a result, the plug-in electric vehicles may increase the average amount of energy consumed by the residence during the time that the plug-in electric vehicle is being charged.
Further, as the popularity of plug-in electric vehicles increases among consumers, the total power required from a power grid for charging these plug-in electric vehicles also may increase. In other words, the load demand for the power grid may increase as an increasing number of plug-in electric vehicles are electrically connected to the power grid to charge the batteries for these plug-in electric vehicles.
For example, an increase in the number of plug-in electric vehicles electrically connected to a power grid may increase the peak-to-average ratio (PAR) of the load demand for the power grid. The peak-to-average ratio also may be referred to as the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). As the peak-to-average ratio increases, the quality of power being supplied from the power grid may decrease. Further, with a higher peak-to-average ratio, regulating voltage levels and managing the demand for power may be more difficult than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.